Textiles prepared from polyester retain creases, resist wrinkles, and are durable. However, polyester has the following inherent properties which are in need of improvement. Polyester is hydrophobic and thus is uncomfortable to the wearer especially in warm temperatures. Since oils have a relatively high affinity for polyester compared to, for example, cotton, many food stains, oils, and body oils permanently stain polyester. Because of its natural affinity for oils or oil borne stains, polyester actually collects soil during laundering, and thus fabrics containing polyester tend to grey or yellow after a few washes. Additionally, because polyester has a very low moisture regain, it tends to exhibit static cling problems. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a hydrophilic finish to polyester.